


festina lente, cor meum (securitas albanae cura est)

by joonswig



Series: Panwink Is Superior [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, crimes i guess, extensive slav squatting, happy birthday guanlin, i cant believe i actually wrote this thing, i would die for panwink, iconic, its crack but with good grammar, this is based on my favourite polish tv show, this is my longest fic yo, tried i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonswig/pseuds/joonswig
Summary: "Hi, Inspector Park, hi, everyone! There's been a murder near the East Railway Station. Two skins got into a fight or something."“That’s…very kind of you to come here and tell us that."*panwink police au no asked for





	festina lente, cor meum (securitas albanae cura est)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittlePrinceCyanide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePrinceCyanide/gifts), [HoransonCrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoransonCrew/gifts), [kaidoueiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaidoueiri/gifts), [jaeson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeson/gifts).



> okay, before you read. this takes place in warsaw and includes a lot of slav/polish memes so im sorry for that, it was self indulgent, also idk how police things work in other countries. all of the members of wanna one are characters of this one show i binge watch with my mom about police ppl and there's this one ship i ship and i was like what if it was panwink and then this happened. sorry for all the polish things again, bear with them (and me) pls

**08:00, Warsaw, Grochów District, Police Headquarters Meeting Room**

 

 

“Kang Daniel?”

 

“Present.”

 

“Ha Sungwoon?”

 

“Present.”

 

“Park Woojin?”

 

“Present.”

 

“Kim Jaehwan?”

 

“Dead inside, why do we even start so early, Jesus Christ.”

 

“Refrain from such comments on duty, Jaehwan. Ong Seongwoo?”

 

“Present, Inspector.”

 

“As everyone is here, we’ll begin the roll call,” Jihoon sighs, taking a look at his subordinates. “There have been reports of middle schoolers from Jagiellońska being sold cigarettes, alcohol and god knows what else. Most probably drugs. Apparently most transactions take place in the zoo, nearby. Stop laughing, Jaehwan. Anyways, Sungwoon and Woojin, look into it. Ask a few people around, maybe.”

 

“Roger that, Inspector,” Sungwoon answers.

 

“Thank you. Seongwoo, you and Daniel will be patrolling the Kamionek region, there were a few burglaries recently.”

 

“With all due respect,” Jaehwan interrupts, “we are in Praga. It’s the Warsaw counterpart of Bronx for fuck’s sake, I’d be more concerned if burglaries weren’t happening. It’s a waste of time and money.”

 

_Calm down_ , Jihoon tells himself. _Don’t slam your head against the desk. You’re commander in chief, remain professional_.

 

“Thank you for your insight, Jaehwan. Seongwoo and Daniel, do as I say.”

 

Both policemen nod their heads and jot down the details. Just as Jihoon is about to give Jaehwan his instructions and have the aspirant update him on the progress in the series of kidnappings case, the door flies open, smashes against the wall and a certain lanky duty officer barges in. 

 

"Hi, Inspector Park, hi, everyone!" Guanlin says cheerily. "There's been a murder near the East Railway Station. Two skins got into a fight or something."

 

Jihoon can hear his composure flush down the drain, because Lai Guanlin, the object of Jihoon’s year long pining, is in uniform _(and_ _does he look good in uniform)_ and his hair is tousled in the absolutely cutest way. Everyone seems painfully aware of the situation, especially Jaehwan, _that fucker_ , who snorts loudly upon taking notice of the distraught look on his commander in chief’s face. 

 

“That’s…very kind of you to come here and tell us that,” Jihoon blurts before even thinking. Is he even capable of thinking when Guanlin smiles like he’s the sun and his skin looks so inhumanly soft? 

 

Guanlin chuckles, “it’s a duty of mine, isn’t it?”

 

“A-absolutely. Job well done, Guanlin,” he can see Daniel and Seongwoo giggling with each other in the corner of his eye.

 

“Is it a gang thing?” Sungwoon asks.

 

“Possibly? There is no proof yet but the technicians are trying to collect evidence now. They didn’t have documents on them, so it’s hard to say.”

 

“If they find anything new, tell me immediately and Jaehwan - keep in contact with me, the crime investigation unit will be informed whenever they can start working on this.”

 

“Sure thing,” Jaehwan smirks. _That fucker._

 

“Can I go now, Inspector?” Guanlin addresses Jihoon, while the latter tries not to combust at the soft, yet deep voice of the duty officer.

 

“Sure, uh, dismissed?” Guanlin bids them goodbye and grins at Jihoon as he leaves. As soon as they’re all sure he’s out of earshot, the officers howl with laughter. Commander in Chief Park doesn’t even try calming them down, instead proceeds to banging his forehead against the wooden desk, repeatedly.

 

 

**09:16, Warsaw, Kamionek District, Patrol 03**

 

 

“Life is cruel,” Seongwoo remarks, tossing the empty coffee cup to the backseat.

 

“Why?” Daniel asks, eyes focused on the road.

 

“I slept, like, a negative two hours today and I’ve drunk five cups of coffee already, but I am _still_ so tired,” the patrol leader groans.

 

“You better pay attention, though. Why didn’t you sleep?”

 

“It’s my neighbour again. I get different tastes and shit, but holy fuck, throwing disco polo parties at night is rude and unnecessary. Next time, I’ll keep my gun and shoot this guy’s bloody head off, Jesus Christ.”

 

“If you need backup, call me,” Daniel says.

 

Suddenly, Guanlin’s voice rings through the walkie talkie in Seongwoo’s pocket, “03, come in.”

 

“03 in, what’s up? Over,” Seongwoo replies.

 

“Hi guys, nothing much, just wanted to chat. Over.”

 

“Ask him if it’s about Jihoon,” Daniel says.

 

“Daniel’s asking if it’s about your boyfriend. Over.”

 

“I don't have a boyfriend, as much as I’d love to. But yeah, it’s Jihoon. Over.”

 

_Called it,_ Daniel mouths, making Seongwoo snort, “Well obviously, but what about him? Over.”

 

“You guys know him better than I do, right? Do you think he hates me or something? He’s so distant, I don’t think we’ve talked more than five minutes without him making up some excuse and running away. Over.”

 

“Jihoon doesn’t hate you, you’re just, well, intimidating? Over.” Daniel chortles at Seongwoo’s pathetic euphemism.

 

“How am I intimidating, I literally have Love Live action figures in my office. Over.”

 

“Well, yes. But you’re also tall and very attractive, while Jihoon is a homosexual midget, I can sort of understand him. Over. Wait, not over Daniel wants to say something.”

 

“Hey, Guanlin. It’s me. Jihoon likes you but his mental age is thirteen, so he isn’t capable of handling it like a functioning human being. Over.”

 

“Okay, so what do I do to be less intimidating and actually have him talk to me? Over.”

 

“How should we, of all people, know? Over.”

 

“Good point. Over.”

 

“When you’ll be having your break or something, you can just go and ask Daehwi. Over.”

 

“But Daehwi will tell Jinyoung I have a crush on Jihoon and Jinyoung will obviously tell his brother, too. Over.”

 

“Daehwi is really good with things like that, though, I mean, look at Jinyoung. He was _this_ close to getting his ass back to prison, but in came Daehwi and now Jinyoung is engaged, employed and volunteering at the local shelter. He’s just good with people. Over.”

 

Guanlin sighs in defeat, “I guess you’re right. Over.”

 

“Good luck, Lin,” Daniel calls out.

 

“Yeah, good luck, you and Jihoon are both socially inept. Over and out.”

 

Daniel pulls over at the gas station, but before he gets out of the car he smiles at Seongwoo, asking if he needs anything. 

 

“If you could get me six coffees, I’d love you forever. And a hotdog. A packet of crisps too, Extra Strong Lays would be nice. Just not wasabi. And chocolate, too, if you’d be so kind. Helping people is exhausting.” 

 

Daniel nods and comes back a few minutes later with all the snacks and a tub of pistachio ice cream, his patrol partner’s favourite. Seongwoo’s mood alleviates immediately, as he proceeds to fill his stomach with all the junk.

 

 

**11:03, Warsaw, The Zoo, Patrol 02**

 

 

Woojin and Sungwoon walk around the monkey alley for what seems to be the fiftieth time this morning. Sungwoon is a little fed up at this point but Woojin looks ecstatic.

 

“I didn’t peg you as an animal lover,” Sungwoon remarks, as his colleague hops excitedly at the cartwheeling macaque.

 

“Sungwoon, darling,” Woojin huffs, with a scowl-like smile on his face, “I dislike three things about this miserable world we are forced to live in: humans, capitalism and very short socks that slip off inside your shoe and graze your ankles. Animals are precious, pure and communist, what is your point?”

 

“I’m not sure myself, but good to know. Anyways, I think we’re wasting our time here, there’s nothing suspicious here.”

 

“Sungwoon, _honey._ Shut up, kindly. We’ve got important things to do here. And I forgot about one more thing I hate - shirts with buttons on the right. Who invented that? This is so annoying.”

 

“Important things such as? Having our uniform eaten by baby goats?”

 

“Essentially. But seriously, you’re such a miserable fart, how are you married?”

 

“I’m a miserable fart because I’m married,” Sungwoon jokes. Both of them know it’s absolute bullshit, as Hwang Minhyun is everyone’s husband goals. “But in all honesty, I’m just not very keen on animals. They smell.”

 

Woojin mumbles something along the lines of _you smell,_ when something odd catches their eye. A boy, about fifteen or sixteen, in a black Adidas tracksuit is squatting near the trash can in the bird alley. He has a hood on and is looking around nervously. A few seconds later, a tall man with a face mask and sunglasses approaches him and they seem to exchange handshakes. They both leave hastily afterwards. 

 

“Do you think…?”

 

“I fucking told you we should stay here,” Woojin deadpans. 

 

“We gotta go back to the headquarters now, anyways. Jihoon needs to tell us what to do next.”

 

“You call Guanlin first, tell him about this and I go see the flamingoes one last time,” Woojin suggests and Sungwoon just nods in defeat.

 

 

**11:59, Warsaw, Grochów District, Police Headquarters Reception**

 

 

Daehwi is sorting documents at the reception desk, when Guanlin greets him.

 

“Hi,” the boy responds cheerily. “How are you?”

 

“I’m okay, I guess. But I need your help.”

 

“Sure thing! What can I do for you?”

 

“Um, so like, you know Jihoon?”

 

“Inspector Park Jihoon. The commander in chief. My boss. Your boss. My boyfriend’s brother. That Park Jihoon?” Guanlin nods. “Yeah, I’ve heard of him.”

 

“And you know Jinyoung?”

 

“It would be slightly worrying if i didn’t know my own boyfriend.”

 

“Correct and like...I guess Jinyoung and Jihoon are pretty close or something like that?”

 

“Um..yes, I believe they are.”

 

“And you’re close to Jinyoung.”

 

“Indeed, I am,” Daehwi nods, growing more and more confused.

 

“Are _we_ close?”

 

“I sure hope so, I mean, we’re friends right?”

 

“I wasn’t entirely sure, but that’s nice,” Guanlin muses.

 

“What is the point of this?”

 

“So, like, if you ask Jinyoung something about Jihoon, he might answer you?”

 

“He’s an ex-convict and was a gang member. Now, he donates blood to hospitals every month. He’ll do anything I ask him to,” Daehwi assures him.

 

“And could you ask him about some things?”

 

“Like what?”

 

“If Jihoon likes anyone?”

 

“Ooooh,” Daehwi smiles knowingly. “That’s what it’s all about.”

 

“Will you please just ask him?”

 

“And why do you need to know?” he teases.

 

Guanlin thinks for a second, “I...for science?” 

 

This makes Daehwi burst out with giggles, “You’re such an idiot!”

 

“Hey, we’re supposed to be friends!”

 

“That’s exactly why I’m teasing you, twat. But I’m a good friend, so I’ll ask him. Some other things, too, if you wanna?”

 

“Thanks, Daehwi,” Guanlin beams. “I owe you one.”

 

“No problem,” the receptionist chirps. “I love helping out emotionally constipated couples.”

 

Guanlin is about to respond with some snarky comment, but is interrupted by Woojin and Sungwoon entering the police station. 

 

“Hey there!” he greets them.

 

“Sorry it took us so long, Woojin got excited about polar bears. Anyways, what do you think we should do?” Sungwoon asks.

 

“I’ve already called the zoo asking them for footage, but it will take a while for the technicians to analyse it.”

 

“I don’t think it could help, we barely got a glimpse of that kids face and the other guy was completely covered,” Woojin tells him.

 

“Daehwi,” Guanlin calls over to the boy again. “Call Inspector Park, tell him we need to consult him on one case.”

 

“Right on it,” Daehwi responds.

 

 

**12:06, Warsaw, Grochów District, Police Headquarters, Commander in Chief’s Office**

 

 

“I’ve been thinking of setting up an entrapment of some sort,” Guanlin explains to Jihoon, who nods in agreement.

 

“We could send someone as a bait, try to get the guy to sell them drugs,” the inspector proposes. 

 

“But he only sells drugs to teens, we don’t have anyone who could look the part,” Sungwoon reasons.

 

“Guanlin looks like a teen, though,” Woojin notes. 

 

“I’m twenty-six for God’s sake!”

 

“You do look like an overgrown fifteen year old,” Woojin points out.

 

“He is kind of right about that. I mean, people still ask you for your ID when you buy alcohol,” Sungwoon adds.

 

“That was one time!”

 

Their bickering is interrupted by Jihoon, who looks like he’s just seen a ghost, “I don’t agree.”

 

“Why not?” Guanlin asks in confusion.

 

“No way in hell am I letting you go meet a drug dealer. You can’t risk your safety like that, I forbid you.”

 

All three policemen look utterly dumbstruck. 

 

“But Inspector-”

 

“No, Woojin. Guanlin is a duty officer. Sending him out to the field is too risky, especially when we’re dealing with peddler for fuck’s sake.”

 

“Inspector, with all due respect, I am capable of assessing whether or not I can do something and whether it puts me in any sort of danger,” Guanlin says, in all seriousness.

 

_No you aren’t,_ Jihoon wants to yell like the petulant child he is, even though he knows he’s in the wrong. 

 

“I just don’t want you to get hurt,” he sighs.

 

“I won’t,” the officer’s voice is softer. “I’m a big boy, really. It’s a high school junkie dealer, it’s nothing big.”

 

Jihoon gnaws on his bottom lip, “Okay. But if something, _anything,_ happens, I’ll kill both of those idiots,” he gestures to Woojin and Sungwoon. 

 

“Threats like this are punishable,” the latter warns playfully. 

 

“All I’m saying is you better be good backup and all of you - be careful, okay?”

 

“We’ll keep him safe, Inspector,” Woojin winks with a lopsided grin on his face, which quickly vanishes as Jihoon sends him his best “ _I’m Your Intimidating Boss Who Can Fire You Anytime”_ look.

 

The commander in chief can feel his heart drop at the sight of the three officers leaving his room.

 

 

**12:27, Warsaw, Kamionek District, Patrol 03**

 

 

“Hey, did you see that?” Daniel points to some building on the street, Seongwoo however is too busy stuffing his face with a burger to pay attention. 

 

“Finish that thing quickly, something weird is going on,” the patrol leader does as he is told and swallows the food quickly. 

 

“What happened?”

 

“You see this guy?” Daniel points at a boy clad in an Adidas tracksuit.

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“He ran out of that block of flats a couple seconds ago, he’s carrying a bag with him.”

 

“Y’think he’s responsible for the burgeries?”

 

“Burglaries?”

 

“I just said that.” 

 

“Anyways, it won’t hurt to ask him a few questions, don’t ya think?”

 

Seongwoo sighs and he stares sadly at his unfinished BigMac, “I guess.”

 

Daniel, being the amazing patrol partner he is, takes pity on his hungry friend and goes out by himself instead. He follows the teenager, who makes his way down Terespolska. The suspect stops at the entrance to one of the blocks and the policeman decides to take action.

 

“I’m sorry, Sir, can I take a minute?”

 

The boy turns around, but upon noticing Daniel’s navy blue uniform, his face turns pale and he sprints off, as fast as his legs could possibly carry him. The officer chases after him, hoping he might catch up with the kid. The latter unfortunately proves himself to be much fitter than the policeman and is still dashing ahead, while Daniel has to stop and pant, trying to get his breathing back to normal. Suddenly, another person passes him and reaches the running teen within seconds. Seongwoo.

 

Daniel watches his partner cuff the runaway and bring him over to the cruiser. He trudges back, legs barely cooperating, and sits behind the steering wheel. Seongwoo gives him an icy stare, as he gets back in.

 

“You owe me, ass,” he says. “I didn’t finish my burger.”

 

 

**12:31, Warsaw, Grochów District, Police Headquarters, Duty Officer’s Room**

 

 

Jihoon paces back and forth around Guanlin’s office, debating whether or not to call Woojin and Sungwoon, who left the police station about ten minutes earlier with the disguised policeman. The inspector was never the impatient or worrisome type, but now, when his subordinate’s life was in danger, he couldn’t help but let the nerves get to him.

 

“03 calling,” a voice breaks through the HT. 

 

He picks up the device and answers, “Hi, 03. What’s going on?”

 

“Inspector? Where’s Guanlin? Over.”

 

“Woojin and Sungwoon are taking care of that zoo dealer and needed a bait for the entrapment, Guanlin volunteered. I’m taking over him until he’s back,” Jihoon explains, but is met with silence.

 

“03? Are you there?” he asks.

 

“Oh, sorry, Inspector. I thought you wanted to say something more. For future reference, say over when you’re done speaking. Over,” Seongwoo informs him.

 

“Anyways, what’s the matter?”

 

“…”

 

“Over.”

 

“Much better. We have a suspect, who might know something about the burglaries in Kamionek, he started running away when Daniel walked up. He has a bag with him and we found some jewellery and money inside.”

 

“Bring him over and interrogate him. Good job, guys.”

“…”

 

“You’re annoying.”

 

“…”

 

“Over and out.”

 

Jihoon breathes in. Breathes out. It’s okay. Guanlin is okay. Definitely. He doesn’t need to call Woojin or Sungwoon to confirm that.

 

He picks up his phone and dials Woojin’s number. The latter picks up fairly soon, but it feels like an eternity to Jihoon.

 

“We’re still in the car,” the officer tells him.

 

“Good, call me when you get there.”

 

“Chill a little.”

 

“I’m a good boss, I’m allowed to be worried about my subordinates.”

 

“If it were Jaehwan, you’d call us just to confirm he’s dead and throw a party. You’re just soft for Guanlin.”

 

“He’s a good policeman.”

 

“I agree. But that’s not why you like him,” Woojin sneers, _stinky asshole._

 

“That’s not true, I like him for a shitload of reasons, this included,” Jihoon bites back.

 

“Thank you, Inspector,” he hears Guanlin’s voice through the receiver. “I like you, too.”

 

“Woojin?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Consider yourself fired.”

 

“Roger,” he hangs up. 

 

_This,_ Jihoon thinks, _is a really tiring day._

 

 

**12:39, Warsaw, The Zoo, Patrol 02**

 

 

“Yes...Yes, Inspector. Okay, I understand...Yes, we’ll pay attention...Yes, his gun’s working...our guns are working, too. Jesus Christ, please just let us work. Yes...Yes we promise to keep him safe...Yes, we know you’ll fire us if he gets hurt,” Sungwoon sounds tired at this point. Guanlin feels a little giddy, it’s nice Jihoon is so anxious about his wellbeing. 

 

“He wants to talk to you,” Sungwoon tells him and passes the phone over. 

 

“Yes, Inspector?”

 

“Please, just be careful. Pay attention, keep your gun with you at all times. If anything happens to you…” Jihoon’s voice sounds strained and it physically pains the officer. 

 

“I’ll do my best. I mean, I have to. I have someone to come back to.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Guess,” he laughs. Jihoon is ever so perceptive when on duty, but oblivious to anything else.

 

“Your mom?” Guanlin sighs.

 

“Yeah, her. My dad, too. See you in a while, Inspector.”

 

“Bye. Be safe.”

 

“I will.”

 

Guanlin separates from Woojin and Sungwoon and squats near the trashcan. He isn’t the least scared, not at all. Instead, he thinks about Jihoon with a soft smile on his face.

 

 

**13:02,  Warsaw, Grochów District, Police Headquarters Reception**

 

 

Daehwi is texting Jinyoung when he spots two patrols enter the police station, chattering animatedly. Guanlin is there, too, in one piece. 

 

“Hi, guys,” he waves.

 

“Hi there,” Sungwoon waves back with his left hand, the other gripping on a handcuffed, middle aged man and directing him over to the interrogation room. Daniel mirrors his actions and smiles at Daehwi.

Seongwoo, Woojin and Guanlin stay back, but before they have the chance to talk properly, a distressed Commander in Chief  flies downstairs and envelopes Guanlin’s body in a hug.

 

“Don’t you _ever_ do that to me again, you little shit, did you even know how worried I was? Do you have any idea how much my life span shortened because of this stupid thing? You get your ass back to your office and  ever leave it again, I hate you,” Jihoon’s voice is muffled by Guanlin’s tracksuit, but he hears his boss perfectly well. 

 

“Hey, I’m fine. I’m here. I told you I’d make it, have a little faith,” he jokes, but nonetheless cradles the man’s smaller frame and strokes his back fondly. 

 

“Don’t put me through this kind of shit again, it’s a bloody order. Understood?”

 

“Yes, Inspector.”

 

Woojin and Seongwoo walk over to Daehwi, who seems curious about the ordeal.

 

“Basically, we went to the zoo and Guanlin pretended to be a teen and get a peddler sell him drugs, Jihoon was worried for some reason,” Woojin explains.

 

“Yeah, also it’s a funny coincidence, because the kid we just took in for questioning was the one buying those drugs from the zoo guy. He is suspected of burglaries, it seems like it’s connected,” Daehwi nods in understanding.

 

“What about the idiots?” he points at Guanlin and Jihoon, who are still hugging and it seems neither is willing to pull away.

 

“They’re gay, what’s new?” Seongwoo chuckles. “It’s pretty cute, though, don’t you think?”

 

“Yeah,” the receptionist agrees. “I have to tell Jinyoung all about it.”

 

 

**13:38, Warsaw, Grochów District, Police Headquarters, Jail**

 

 

Jisung lights the aromatherapeutic candles he got at some alternative medicine store and inhales the sweet smell. The air humidifier on his desk hums softly and accompanied with his  whale sound playlist on Spotify playing in the background provides a calming atmosphere. He is about to proceed with breathing exercises, beneficial for his circulation, but is rudely interrupted by Daniel and Sungwoon, who bring two men into the office.

 

“Here,” Daniel says, passing over the documents. Jisung sighs, loudly, and skims through them.

 

“Now, you,” he gestures at the criminals. “You rascals invaded my aura. I’ll have you know drugs increase the chance of various heart diseases and cancers in the future. Get out of my sight, now, but before that take your shoelaces off quickly, watches, belts, phones, anything you have there and put it into those boxes.”

 

Daniel and Sungwoon have to suppress a laughing fit, because _typical Jisung_ \- always annoyed and hypochondriac. 

 

“You, too, get the fuck out of here,” the custody sergeant grumbles at the officers, who do as they’re told, not wanting their colleague to go through (another) anger-induced stroke.

 

 

**15:02, Warsaw, Grochów District, Police Headquarters, Commander in Chief’s Office**

 

 

Jihoon is reading reports from some  old case, when he hears someone knocking at his door.

 

“Come in,” he shouts.

 

The door opens and Guanlin walks in, dressed in casual clothes.

 

“Hi, I wanted to talk to you before I go,” he says.

 

“Um, feel free to...talk, then? I guess.” Amazing, Jihoon, boss level social skills, Jihoon, that’s exactly the way to woo a boy you like.

 

“So...I was wondering if we could possibly hang out sometime? After work? Like a…”

 

“A date?”

 

“...Yeah.”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Just to make things clear, we are going on a date.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Cool.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I like that.”

 

“I do, too.”

 

“Can we please be more comfortable next time we talk?” Guanlin asks, a little embarrassed, but also amused.

 

“I’ll try my best,” Jihoon answers. “Dismissed.”

 

“I’m off duty now, you know that?”

 

“Right, fuck. Anyways. Take me out somewhere nice.”

 

Guanlin laughs and nods, “It’s a duty of mine, isn’t it?”

 

“Yes,” Jihoon agrees. “Job well done, Guanlin.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday guanlin ily king // follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/loonamono) (im priv bcoz ppl scare me but i still like making panwink shipping friends so yeah)


End file.
